1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a body frame that is able to lean and two front wheels that are aligned side by side in a left-and-right direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle including a body frame that is able to lean and two front wheels that are aligned side by side in the left-and-right direction is well known through International Patent Publication No. 2015/002163 or the like. In general, the vehicle including the body frame that is able to lean and the two front wheels that are aligned side by side in the left-and-right direction turns with the body frame inclined or caused to lean relative to a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns right, whereas when the vehicle turns left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle.
The vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2015/002163 includes a linkage that supports the two front wheels so as to be displaced in up-and-down direction of the body frame relative to the body frame and shock absorbers that support the two front wheels so as to be displaced in the up-and-down direction of the body frame relative to the linkage to absorb shocks from a road surface.
The vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2015/002163 uses a so-called upright suspension as the shock absorber. The upright suspension includes an outer tube that supports a wheel rotatably at a lower portion and an inner tube that is inserted into the outer tube at a lower portion and which is supported on the linkage at an upper portion thereof. The upright suspension attenuates the displacement of the front wheel in the up-and-down direction relative to the linkage and the body frame by allowing the outer tube and the inner tube to extend and contract along an extending and contracting axis thereof. The vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2015/002163 includes a wheel speed sensor that detects a rotation speed of the front wheel. This wheel speed sensor is protected by a cover member that is provided on the wheel.